mlpccgfandomcom-20200214-history
Equestrian Odysseys (Gallery)
|setRGB= |textColor=white |releaseName=Equestrian Odysseys |releaseTemplate= EquestrianOdysseys_000.jpg|link=Lyra, Handy|Lyra, Handy EquestrianOdysseys_000b.jpg|link=Lyra, Handy|Lyra, Handy EquestrianOdysseys_001.jpg|link=Rainbow Dash, Ambassador of Loyalty|Rainbow Dash, Ambassador of Loyalty EquestrianOdysseys_001b.jpg|link=Rainbow Dash, Ambassador of Loyalty|Rainbow Dash, Ambassador of Loyalty EquestrianOdysseys_002.jpg|link=Applejack, Ambassador of Honesty|Applejack, Ambassador of Honesty EquestrianOdysseys_002b.jpg|link=Applejack, Ambassador of Honesty|Applejack, Ambassador of Honesty EquestrianOdysseys_003.jpg|link=Muffin Mare, Sharing is Caring|Muffin Mare, Sharing is Caring EquestrianOdysseys_003b.jpg|link=Muffin Mare, Sharing is Caring|Muffin Mare, Sharing is Caring EquestrianOdysseys_004.jpg|link=Pinkie Pie, Ambassador of Laughter|Pinkie Pie, Ambassador of Laughter EquestrianOdysseys_004b.jpg|link=Pinkie Pie, Ambassador of Laughter|Pinkie Pie, Ambassador of Laughter EquestrianOdysseys_005.jpg|link=Princess Twilight Sparkle, Ambassador of Friendship|Princess Twilight Sparkle, Ambassador of Friendship EquestrianOdysseys_005b.jpg|link=Princess Twilight Sparkle, Ambassador of Friendship|Princess Twilight Sparkle, Ambassador of Friendship EquestrianOdysseys_006.jpg|link=Octavia, Standing Ovation|Octavia, Standing Ovation EquestrianOdysseys_006b.jpg|link=Octavia, Standing Ovation|Octavia, Standing Ovation EquestrianOdysseys_007.jpg|link=Rarity, Ambassador of Generosity|Rarity, Ambassador of Generosity EquestrianOdysseys_007b.jpg|link=Rarity, Ambassador of Generosity|Rarity, Ambassador of Generosity EquestrianOdysseys_008.jpg|link=Fluttershy, Ambassador of Kindness|Fluttershy, Ambassador of Kindness EquestrianOdysseys_008b.jpg|link=Fluttershy, Ambassador of Kindness|Fluttershy, Ambassador of Kindness EquestrianOdysseys_009.jpg|link=Chief Thunderhooves, On the Warpath|Chief Thunderhooves, On the Warpath EquestrianOdysseys_010.jpg|link=Dr. Caballeron, Cutthroat|Dr. Caballeron, Cutthroat EquestrianOdysseys_011.jpg|link=Fancy Pants, Race Fan|Fancy Pants, Race Fan EquestrianOdysseys_012.jpg|link=Gilda, Feather Ruffler|Gilda, Feather Ruffler EquestrianOdysseys_013.jpg|link=Lightning Dust, Ruthless Racer|Lightning Dust, Ruthless Racer EquestrianOdysseys_014.jpg|link=Rainbow Dash, Best of the Best|Rainbow Dash, Best of the Best EquestrianOdysseys_015.jpg|link=Rainbow Dash, Cutie Mark Consultant|Rainbow Dash, Cutie Mark Consultant EquestrianOdysseys_016.jpg|link=Rainbow Dash, On Even Ground|Rainbow Dash, On Even Ground EquestrianOdysseys_017.jpg|link=Scootaloo, Daredevil|Scootaloo, Daredevil EquestrianOdysseys_018.jpg|link=Scootaloo, Flying High|Scootaloo, Flying High EquestrianOdysseys_019.jpg|link=Soarin, Gold Medalist|Soarin, Gold Medalist EquestrianOdysseys_020.jpg|link=Spitfire, On the Wing|Spitfire, On the Wing EquestrianOdysseys_021.jpg|link=Tank, Burrower|Tank, Burrower EquestrianOdysseys_022.jpg|link=Apple Bloom, Bloomception|Apple Bloom, Bloomception EquestrianOdysseys_023.jpg|link=Apple Bloom, Re-Markable|Apple Bloom, Re-Markable EquestrianOdysseys_024.jpg|link=Applejack, A Hard Day's Work|Applejack, A Hard Day's Work EquestrianOdysseys_025.jpg|link=Applejack, Cutie Mark Consultant|Applejack, Cutie Mark Consultant EquestrianOdysseys_026.jpg|link=Big Mac, Bass|Big Mac, Bass EquestrianOdysseys_027.jpg|link=Cranky & Matilda, Dedicated Couple|Cranky & Matilda, Dedicated Couple EquestrianOdysseys_028.jpg|link=Granny Smith, Apple Matriarch|Granny Smith, Apple Matriarch EquestrianOdysseys_029.jpg|link=Maud Pie, Not Amused|Maud Pie, Not Amused EquestrianOdysseys_030.jpg|link=Open Skies & Clear Skies, Cloud Movers|Open Skies & Clear Skies, Cloud Movers EquestrianOdysseys_031.jpg|link=Sweetie Drops, Secret Agent|Sweetie Drops, Secret Agent EquestrianOdysseys_032.jpg|link=Sheriff Silverstar, Search Warrant|Sheriff Silverstar, Search Warrant EquestrianOdysseys_033.jpg|link=Star Spur, Appleoosan Deputy|Star Spur, Appleoosan Deputy EquestrianOdysseys_034.jpg|link=Trenderhoof, Trying Too Hard|Trenderhoof, Trying Too Hard EquestrianOdysseys_035.jpg|link=Trixie, Rock Farmer|Trixie, Rock Farmer EquestrianOdysseys_036.jpg|link=Babs Seed, Cutie Marked|Babs Seed, Cutie Marked EquestrianOdysseys_037.jpg|link=Berry Punch, Drink Up!|Berry Punch, Drink Up! EquestrianOdysseys_038.jpg|link=Braeburn, Two Left Hooves|Braeburn, Two Left Hooves EquestrianOdysseys_039.jpg|link=Cheese Sandwich, The Party Never Ends|Cheese Sandwich, The Party Never Ends EquestrianOdysseys_040.jpg|link=DJ Pon-3, Breakdown|DJ Pon-3, Breakdown EquestrianOdysseys_041.jpg|link=Gummy, Best Baker|Gummy, Best Baker EquestrianOdysseys_042.jpg|link=High Rollers, Let's Go Bowling|High Rollers, Let's Go Bowling EquestrianOdysseys_043.jpg|link=Lyra, Ponyville's Got Talent|Lyra, Ponyville's Got Talent EquestrianOdysseys_044.jpg|link=Moving Mare, Crash on Delivery|Moving Mare, Crash on Delivery EquestrianOdysseys_045.jpg|link=Pinkie Pie, Cutie Mark Consultant|Pinkie Pie, Cutie Mark Consultant EquestrianOdysseys_046.jpg|link=Pinkie Pie, Everypony's PFF|Pinkie Pie, Everypony's PFF EquestrianOdysseys_047.jpg|link=Pipsqueak, Trottinghamian|Pipsqueak, Trottinghamian EquestrianOdysseys_048.jpg|link=Pound Cake & Pumpkin Cake, Foalin' Around|Pound Cake & Pumpkin Cake, Foalin' Around EquestrianOdysseys_049.jpg|link=Torch Song, Alto|Torch Song, Alto EquestrianOdysseys_050.jpg|link=Amethyst Star, Very Organized|Amethyst Star, Very Organized EquestrianOdysseys_051.jpg|link=Cheerilee, Pass / Fail|Cheerilee, Pass / Fail EquestrianOdysseys_052.jpg|link=Dr. Hooves, Time Researcher|Dr. Hooves, Time Researcher EquestrianOdysseys_053.jpg|link=Grampa Gruff, Griffonstone Historian|Grampa Gruff, Griffonstone Historian EquestrianOdysseys_054.jpg|link=Mayor Mare, Vote of Confidence|Mayor Mare, Vote of Confidence EquestrianOdysseys_055.jpg|link=Minuette, Time Will Tell|Minuette, Time Will Tell EquestrianOdysseys_056.jpg|link=Ms. Harshwhinny, Games Administrator|Ms. Harshwhinny, Games Administrator EquestrianOdysseys_057.jpg|link=Owlowiscious, Astute Avian|Owlowiscious, Astute Avian EquestrianOdysseys_058.jpg|link=Princess Luna, Wax and Wane|Princess Luna, Wax and Wane EquestrianOdysseys_059.jpg|link=Princess Twilight Sparkle, A Born Leader|Princess Twilight Sparkle, A Born Leader EquestrianOdysseys_060.jpg|link=Spike, Number One Assistant|Spike, Number One Assistant EquestrianOdysseys_061.jpg|link=Trixie, Even Better|Trixie, Even Better EquestrianOdysseys_062.jpg|link=Twilight Sparkle, Cutie Mark Consultant|Twilight Sparkle, Cutie Mark Consultant EquestrianOdysseys_063.jpg|link=Aloe, Magic Touch|Aloe, Magic Touch EquestrianOdysseys_064.jpg|link=Aunt Orange, Distant Cousin|Aunt Orange, Distant Cousin EquestrianOdysseys_065.jpg|link=Daisy, Lily, & Roseluck, Wilt Under Pressure|Daisy, Lily, & Roseluck, Wilt Under Pressure EquestrianOdysseys_066.jpg|link=Discord, Plus One|Discord, Plus One EquestrianOdysseys_067.jpg|link=Fleur Dis Lee, Canterlot Socialite|Fleur Dis Lee, Canterlot Socialite EquestrianOdysseys_068.jpg|link=Joe, Con Mane|Joe, Con Mane EquestrianOdysseys_069.jpg|link=Octavia, Harsh Judge|Octavia, Harsh Judge EquestrianOdysseys_070.jpg|link=Photo Finish, Fashion Forward|Photo Finish, Fashion Forward EquestrianOdysseys_071.jpg|link=Prince Blueblood, Skin Deep|Prince Blueblood, Skin Deep EquestrianOdysseys_072.jpg|link=Rarity, Attention Horse|Rarity, Attention Horse EquestrianOdysseys_073.jpg|link=Rarity, Cutie Mark Consultant|Rarity, Cutie Mark Consultant EquestrianOdysseys_074.jpg|link=Sapphire Shores, Star of the Show|Sapphire Shores, Star of the Show EquestrianOdysseys_075.jpg|link=Spike, To the Nines|Spike, To the Nines EquestrianOdysseys_076.jpg|link=Sweetie Belle, Just a Snag|Sweetie Belle, Just a Snag EquestrianOdysseys_077.jpg|link=Sweetie Belle, Stitch by Stitch|Sweetie Belle, Stitch by Stitch EquestrianOdysseys_078.jpg|link=Animal Allies, Welcome to the Horde|Animal Allies, Welcome to the Horde EquestrianOdysseys_079.jpg|link=Calvin & Theo, Aw, Nuts|Calvin & Theo, Aw, Nuts EquestrianOdysseys_080.jpg|link=Fluttershy, Backup Vocals|Fluttershy, Backup Vocals EquestrianOdysseys_081.jpg|link=Fluttershy, Cutie Mark Consultant|Fluttershy, Cutie Mark Consultant EquestrianOdysseys_082.jpg|link=Fluttershy, Stare Master|Fluttershy, Stare Master EquestrianOdysseys_083.jpg|link=Goldie Delicious, Creature Comforts|Goldie Delicious, Creature Comforts EquestrianOdysseys_084.jpg|link=Harry, Bear Hugs|Harry, Bear Hugs EquestrianOdysseys_085.jpg|link=Junebug, Gentle Soul|Junebug, Gentle Soul EquestrianOdysseys_086.jpg|link=Mr. & Mrs. Cake, Busy Parents|Mr. & Mrs. Cake, Busy Parents EquestrianOdysseys_087.jpg|link=Nurse Redheart, Nurse's Orders|Nurse Redheart, Nurse's Orders EquestrianOdysseys_088.jpg|link=Peewee, Firestarter|Peewee, Firestarter EquestrianOdysseys_089.jpg|link=Princess Celestia, Royal Decree|Princess Celestia, Royal Decree EquestrianOdysseys_090.jpg|link=Princess Celestia, Smite Makes Right|Princess Celestia, Smite Makes Right EquestrianOdysseys_091.jpg|link=Screwy, One With the Pack|Screwy, One With the Pack EquestrianOdysseys_092.jpg|link=Sunshower, Storm Spotter|Sunshower, Storm Spotter EquestrianOdysseys_093.jpg|link=Weather Mare, Team Player|Weather Mare, Team Player EquestrianOdysseys_094.jpg|link=Shining Armor, Bastion Brother|Shining Armor, Bastion Brother EquestrianOdysseys_095.jpg|link=Twilight Sparkle, Zeroed Out|Twilight Sparkle, Zeroed Out EquestrianOdysseys_096.jpg|link=Zecora, Mysterious and Spooky|Zecora, Mysterious and Spooky EquestrianOdysseys_097.jpg|link=Bon Bon, Particularly Patient|Bon Bon, Particularly Patient EquestrianOdysseys_098.jpg|link=Golden Harvest, Bountiful Crop|Golden Harvest, Bountiful Crop EquestrianOdysseys_099.jpg|link=Princess Luna, Night's Steward|Princess Luna, Night's Steward EquestrianOdysseys_100.jpg|link=Snips & Snails, Minor Problem|Snips & Snails, Minor Problem EquestrianOdysseys_101.jpg|link=Toe-Tapper, Tenor|Toe-Tapper, Tenor EquestrianOdysseys_102.jpg|link=Trouble Shoes, Rodeo Clown|Trouble Shoes, Rodeo Clown EquestrianOdysseys_103.jpg|link=Bulk Biceps, Extra Strong Masseuse|Bulk Biceps, Extra Strong Masseuse EquestrianOdysseys_104.jpg|link=Featherweight, Overeager Photog|Featherweight, Overeager Photog EquestrianOdysseys_105.jpg|link=Princess Cadance, Everlasting Love|Princess Cadance, Everlasting Love EquestrianOdysseys_106.jpg|link=Cratus, Ancient Beast Dealer|Cratus, Ancient Beast Dealer EquestrianOdysseys_107.jpg|link=Davenport, Mattress Salespony|Davenport, Mattress Salespony EquestrianOdysseys_108.jpg|link=Opalescence, Ferocious Feline|Opalescence, Ferocious Feline EquestrianOdysseys_109.jpg|link=The Smooze, Scavenger|The Smooze, Scavenger EquestrianOdysseys_110.jpg|link=Apples to the Core|Apples to the Core EquestrianOdysseys_111.jpg|link=Bale Out!|Bale Out! EquestrianOdysseys_112.jpg|link=Barrel Through|Barrel Through EquestrianOdysseys_113.jpg|link=Bats!|Bats! EquestrianOdysseys_114.jpg|link=Big Mix-up|Big Mix-up EquestrianOdysseys_115.jpg|link=Cleaning Up|Cleaning Up EquestrianOdysseys_116.jpg|link=Cold Wave|Cold Wave EquestrianOdysseys_117.jpg|link=Dizzy Spell|Dizzy Spell EquestrianOdysseys_118.jpg|link=Dreamseized|Dreamseized EquestrianOdysseys_119.jpg|link=Epic Loot|Epic Loot EquestrianOdysseys_120.jpg|link=Extreme Sledding|Extreme Sledding EquestrianOdysseys_121.jpg|link=Find the Music in You|Find the Music in You EquestrianOdysseys_122.jpg|link=Heroic Leap|Heroic Leap EquestrianOdysseys_123.jpg|link=I'll Fly|I'll Fly EquestrianOdysseys_124.jpg|link=Interdimensional Portal|Interdimensional Portal EquestrianOdysseys_125.jpg|link=Lie Low|Lie Low EquestrianOdysseys_126.jpg|link=Make This Castle a Home|Make This Castle a Home EquestrianOdysseys_127.jpg|link=Makeover!|Makeover! EquestrianOdysseys_128.jpg|link=Napcakes|Napcakes EquestrianOdysseys_129.jpg|link=Oh YEAH!|Oh YEAH! EquestrianOdysseys_130.jpg|link=Party Hard|Party Hard EquestrianOdysseys_131.jpg|link=Party of One|Party of One EquestrianOdysseys_132.jpg|link=Ponyville Emergency|Ponyville Emergency EquestrianOdysseys_133.jpg|link=Puppet Show|Puppet Show EquestrianOdysseys_134.jpg|link=Read the Manual|Read the Manual EquestrianOdysseys_135.jpg|link=Rolling Tones|Rolling Tones EquestrianOdysseys_136.jpg|link=Scope Things Out|Scope Things Out EquestrianOdysseys_137.jpg|link=Solo Performance|Solo Performance EquestrianOdysseys_138.jpg|link=Special Beam Cannon|Special Beam Cannon EquestrianOdysseys_139.jpg|link=Splash Attack|Splash Attack EquestrianOdysseys_140.jpg|link=Training Montage|Training Montage EquestrianOdysseys_141.jpg|link=A Stern Talking-To|A Stern Talking-To EquestrianOdysseys_142.jpg|link=Acrobatics Act|Acrobatics Act EquestrianOdysseys_143.jpg|link=Appleoosa|Appleoosa EquestrianOdysseys_144.jpg|link=Assault Pie|Assault Pie EquestrianOdysseys_145.jpg|link=Balloonoculars|Balloonoculars EquestrianOdysseys_146.jpg|link=Bedtime|Bedtime EquestrianOdysseys_147.jpg|link=Cardboard Box|Cardboard Box EquestrianOdysseys_148.jpg|link=Conductor's Baton|Conductor's Baton EquestrianOdysseys_149.jpg|link=Cutie Mark Vault|Cutie Mark Vault EquestrianOdysseys_150.jpg|link=Daring Do Poster|Daring Do Poster EquestrianOdysseys_151.jpg|link=Defensive Position|Defensive Position EquestrianOdysseys_152.jpg|link=Fake Star Swirl Beard|Fake Star Swirl Beard EquestrianOdysseys_153.jpg|link=Fashion Disaster|Fashion Disaster EquestrianOdysseys_154.jpg|link=Griffonstone|Griffonstone EquestrianOdysseys_155.jpg|link=Highly Motivated|Highly Motivated EquestrianOdysseys_156.jpg|link=Local Fashion|Local Fashion EquestrianOdysseys_157.jpg|link=On a Deadline|On a Deadline EquestrianOdysseys_158.jpg|link=Oozeccessorized|Oozeccessorized EquestrianOdysseys_159.jpg|link=Ponyville|Ponyville EquestrianOdysseys_160.jpg|link=Preemptive Flick|Preemptive Flick EquestrianOdysseys_161.jpg|link=Rage Face|Rage Face EquestrianOdysseys_162.jpg|link=Saving the Day|Saving the Day EquestrianOdysseys_163.jpg|link=Singing Barrel|Singing Barrel EquestrianOdysseys_164.jpg|link=Ten Carat Hat|Ten Carat Hat EquestrianOdysseys_165.jpg|link=The Full Tour|The Full Tour EquestrianOdysseys_166.jpg|link=The Idol of Boreas|The Idol of Boreas EquestrianOdysseys_167.jpg|link=Trashed|Trashed EquestrianOdysseys_168.jpg|link=Umbrella Hat|Umbrella Hat EquestrianOdysseys_169.jpg|link=Under Arrest|Under Arrest EquestrianOdysseys_170.jpg|link=Apple Bloom's Shadow, Waking Nightmare|Apple Bloom's Shadow, Waking Nightmare EquestrianOdysseys_171.jpg|link=Arimaspi, Ancient Terror|Arimaspi, Ancient Terror EquestrianOdysseys_172.jpg|link=Bugbear, Back from Tartarus|Bugbear, Back from Tartarus EquestrianOdysseys_173.jpg|link=Double Diamond, Starlight's Lackey|Double Diamond, Starlight's Lackey EquestrianOdysseys_174.jpg|link=Nightmare Moon, Blackest Night|Nightmare Moon, Blackest Night EquestrianOdysseys_175.jpg|link=Pink Parasprite, Pest|Pink Parasprite, Pest EquestrianOdysseys_176.jpg|link=Rainbow Dash, Total Grinch|Rainbow Dash, Total Grinch EquestrianOdysseys_177.jpg|link=Rover, Gem Hunter|Rover, Gem Hunter EquestrianOdysseys_178.jpg|link=The Smooze, Creeping Crud|The Smooze, Creeping Crud EquestrianOdysseys_179.jpg|link=Town Equalists, Cult Following|Town Equalists, Cult Following EquestrianOdysseys_180.jpg|link=Twittermites, Little Powerhouses|Twittermites, Little Powerhouses EquestrianOdysseys_181.jpg|link=Blending In|Blending In EquestrianOdysseys_182.jpg|link=Bridging the Gap|Bridging the Gap EquestrianOdysseys_183.jpg|link=Cult of Personality|Cult of Personality EquestrianOdysseys_184.jpg|link=Dream Patrol|Dream Patrol EquestrianOdysseys_185.jpg|link=Figuring Out Friendship|Figuring Out Friendship EquestrianOdysseys_186.jpg|link=Get Lost|Get Lost EquestrianOdysseys_187.jpg|link=Gunked Up Gala|Gunked Up Gala EquestrianOdysseys_188.jpg|link=Halfway Across Equestria|Halfway Across Equestria EquestrianOdysseys_189.jpg|link=Hay Bale Monster Stack|Hay Bale Monster Stack EquestrianOdysseys_190.jpg|link=Jailbreak!|Jailbreak! EquestrianOdysseys_191.jpg|link=Locked Out|Locked Out EquestrianOdysseys_192.jpg|link=Mob Mentality|Mob Mentality EquestrianOdysseys_193.jpg|link=Pet Primping|Pet Primping EquestrianOdysseys_194.jpg|link=Ready to Fight|Ready to Fight EquestrianOdysseys_195.jpg|link=Rodeo Ruckus|Rodeo Ruckus EquestrianOdysseys_196.jpg|link=Spell Showdown|Spell Showdown EquestrianOdysseys_197.jpg|link=Strut Your Stuff|Strut Your Stuff EquestrianOdysseys_198.jpg|link=Take Shelter|Take Shelter EquestrianOdysseys_199.jpg|link=To Griffonstone|To Griffonstone EquestrianOdysseys_200.jpg|link=Totally Lost|Totally Lost EquestrianOdysseys_201.jpg|link=Winter is Coming|Winter is Coming EquestrianOdysseys_202.jpg|link=Winter Start Up|Winter Start Up EquestrianOdysseys_203.jpg|link=Queen Chrysalis, Changeling Pretender|Queen Chrysalis, Changeling Pretender EquestrianOdysseys_203b.jpg|link=Queen Chrysalis, Changeling Pretender|Queen Chrysalis, Changeling Pretender EquestrianOdysseys_204.jpg|link=Night Glider, Overpowering|Night Glider, Overpowering EquestrianOdysseys_205.jpg|link=Double Diamond, Air Drop|Double Diamond, Air Drop EquestrianOdysseys_206.jpg|link=Party Favor, A Bridge to Somewhere|Party Favor, A Bridge to Somewhere EquestrianOdysseys_207.jpg|link=Discord, Wrathful|Discord, Wrathful EquestrianOdysseys_208.jpg|link=Pinkie Pie, Remix Master|Pinkie Pie, Remix Master EquestrianOdysseys_209.jpg|link=Philomena, Up in Smoke|Philomena, Up in Smoke EquestrianOdysseys_210.jpg|link=Daring Do, Adventure Time|Daring Do, Adventure Time EquestrianOdysseys_211.jpg|link=Applejack, Protective Big Sis|Applejack, Protective Big Sis EquestrianOdysseys_212.jpg|link=Rarity, Soprano|Rarity, Soprano EquestrianOdysseys_213.jpg|link=Sugar Belle, Takes the Cake|Sugar Belle, Takes the Cake EquestrianOdysseys_214.jpg|link=Tree Hugger, Calming Auditory Therapy|Tree Hugger, Calming Auditory Therapy EquestrianOdysseys_215.jpg|link=Burst of Strength|Burst of Strength EquestrianOdysseys_216.jpg|link=The Cutie Map|The Cutie Map EquestrianOdysseys_217.jpg|link=Starlight Glimmer, Enforced Equality|Starlight Glimmer, Enforced Equality }} |setRGB= |textColor=white |releaseName=Equestrian Odysseys (Royal Rare Set) |releaseTemplate= EquestrianOdysseys_rr001.jpg|link=Discord, Wrathful (Equestrian Odysseys Royal Rare)|Discord, Wrathful EquestrianOdysseys_rr002.jpg|link=Pinkie Pie, Remix Master (Equestrian Odysseys Royal Rare)|Pinkie Pie, Remix Master }} |setRGB= |textColor=white |releaseName=Equestrian Odysseys (Foil Parallel Set) |releaseTemplate= EquestrianOdysseys_025.jpg|link=Applejack, Cutie Mark Consultant|Applejack, Cutie Mark Consultant EquestrianOdysseys_045.jpg|link=Pinkie Pie, Cutie Mark Consultant|Pinkie Pie, Cutie Mark Consultant EquestrianOdysseys_073.jpg|link=Rarity, Cutie Mark Consultant|Rarity, Cutie Mark Consultant EquestrianOdysseys_081.jpg|link=Fluttershy, Cutie Mark Consultant|Fluttershy, Cutie Mark Consultant }} |setRGB= |textColor=white |releaseName=Equestrian Odysseys (Promo Set) |releaseTemplate= EquestrianOdysseys_p001.jpg|link=Lyra, Ponyville's Got Talent (Equestrian Odysseys Promo)|Lyra, Ponyville's Got Talent EquestrianOdysseys_p002.jpg|link=Rainbow Dash, On Even Ground (Equestrian Odysseys Promo)|Rainbow Dash, On Even Ground EquestrianOdysseys_p003.jpg|link=Spitfire, On the Wing (Equestrian Odysseys Promo)|Spitfire, On the Wing EquestrianOdysseys_p004.jpg|link=Maud Pie, Not Amused (Equestrian Odysseys Promo)|Maud Pie, Not Amused EquestrianOdysseys_p005.jpg|link=Trixie, Rock Farmer (Equestrian Odysseys Promo)|Trixie, Rock Farmer EquestrianOdysseys_p006.jpg|link=Octavia, Harsh Judge (Equestrian Odysseys Promo)|Octavia, Harsh Judge EquestrianOdysseys_p007.jpg|link=Gummy, Best Baker (Equestrian Odysseys Promo)|Gummy, Best Baker EquestrianOdysseys_p008.jpg|link=Minuette, Time Will Tell (Equestrian Odysseys Promo)|Minuette, Time Will Tell EquestrianOdysseys_p009.jpg|link=Dr. Hooves, Time Researcher|Dr. Hooves, Time Researcher EquestrianOdysseys_p010.jpg|link=Spike, To the Nines (Equestrian Odysseys Promo)|Spike, To the Nines EquestrianOdysseys_p011.jpg|link=Fluttershy, Backup Vocals (Equestrian Odysseys Promo)|Fluttershy, Backup Vocals EquestrianOdysseys_p012.jpg|link=Weather Mare, Team Player (Equestrian Odysseys Promo)|Weather Mare, Team Player EquestrianOdysseys_p013.jpg|link=Apple Bloom, Re-Markable (Equestrian Odysseys Promo)|Apple Bloom, Re-Markable EquestrianOdysseys_p014.jpg|link=Napcakes (Equestrian Odysseys Promo)|Napcakes EquestrianOdysseys_p015.jpg|link=Night Glider, Overpowering (Equestrian Odysseys Promo)|Night Glider, Overpowering }} Category:Galleries